User blog:Chris Midget/Maze of heroes RPG
It looks like the RPGS are fun but the simple duels are boring. so here mine. pictures later. If the Admin don't like it tell me How to play First create a chartaer from the job classes lower down. Next if a maze challenge is going to be on sign up. when signing up you should be availble for up to a month. In the maze you will face obstacles, monsters and other heroes. Your starting level is 1, WP= 1, SP=1 (for knights). Each wizard starts of with 5 magic power. Each player starts with 10 gold. Remember to be selcted for a challang you must have a character picture. People may be willing to take a photo for you, if so be gratefull Battles works in rounds,the leader choses the order of heroes in the round. You target a monster and the rest of it is luck Use the random number generator Special (the player uses their special) Strong hit (the player damage their enemy equal to their Weaponpower + two times their level) Hit (hit enemy with level + weapon power) Miss (nothing Damage (hit by opents level) Critical damage (hit by oppents level times 2) Special damage (hit by the oppents special) Tasks Tasks go from riddles to editting targets. The classes All classes work like this Health/full health Magic power/full magic power (magical classes only) Gold: Inventry: weapon, other items Archer uses ranged weapns can fight from the back row with full force. Base health: 7 (+ 1 per level) Special: carelful aim, the Archer shoots dealing damge of three times their Level only and stun the target Example stats for beginners. Level: 1 Health: 7/7 Gold:10 Inventory: Bow (WP:1) Knights use swords and carry shields. Base health: 8 (+ 1 per level) Special: sheild: The knight can't be hurt for the next turn Example stats Level 1 Health: 8/8 Gold: 10 SP: 1 Invntory: Sword (WP:3) shield (WP:3) Warrior Fight well and are carazy. use swords, clubs spears. Base health: 10 Special: Berserk, hits every enemy equal to their WP but loses 1 health Level: 1 Health: 10/10 Gold:10 Inventory: grand club (WP:1) Wizard Uses magic, with wands. Can use a fire spell, water spell, earth spell, wind spell. They can cast spells at the cost of 1 magic power, if the enemy is weak to the chosen element damage is doubled Base health: 6 Special: Hits every enemy with their weakest element equal to 2 times their level but they stun themselves for the next turn. This uses magic power. Level: 1 Health: 7/7 Gold:10 Magic power: 5 Inventory: Wand (WP:1) Ninja These sneaky fighters use their skill in their favour. They use long swords and Katanas Base health:7 Special: Stealth attack: the ninja attacks their target with strength 2 times their level + 2 times their WP and posions the target Example stats Level 1 Health 7/7 Gold 10 Inventory: Katana WP:1 Affects Stunned: Unable to act Poisoned: lose 1 health a turn Levels After winning a battle or editing challenge each hero not knocked out gains a level. Each hero gets extra health and Wizards also gain one magic power Hero gallery Open Sign ups Adventure 1: games of Nighton. We want 2 groups of 4 to join 2 other groups in the race to the centre of the maze. The groups are on their own. 400 gold to the winning group Category:Blog posts